customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition is the first installment of Ninja Warrior Worldwide's international tournament series. It was recorded on June 25th, 2019 and aired on August 1st the same year. It would later air on NBC and Channel 9 on August 15th, simultaneously. Competition Format The first NWW international competition featured 4 stages. Stage 1 and the first half of Stage 2 was filmed during daytime, while the second half of Stage 2 and the other 2 stages were filmed during the night. There were 6 teams that competed, with 6 members in each team: Team Asia (as the host, consisting of 6 competitors from Asian countries), Team USA, Team Latin America (consisting of 6 competitors from South America), Team United Kingdom, Team Europe (consisting of 6 competitors from European countries) and Team Oceania (consisting of 6 competitors from the Oceania continent). Each team had one member who served as the captain of the team. Speed Challenge *The stages used are the First Stage and Second Stage *There are 6 batches in each stage. *Each batch consisted of 6 competitors (1 competitor from each team). *In each batch, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive 7 points for their team, with 5 points for the second fastest time, 4 points for the third fastest time, and all the way down to the team with the slowest time of the batch, earning 1 point. *At the end of each stage, the points from 6 batches would be accumulated, and the team who got the highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage first (after that, the team with the second highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage, and so on). Sudden Death *The stages used are the Third Stage and Final Stage. *The competition worked similarly to the regular season, with only the competitors who completed all the obstacles in each stage would advance to the next stage (for the Final Stage , there was a time limit to complete the stage). **However, if only one competitor or team have cleared the Third Stage, that team would automatically win and the Final Stage won't be attempted. **If there are no clears, then the competitor that went the farthest and fastest will determine who wins. *In the Final Stage, one competitor who completed the stage in the fastest time would win the competition for their team. Obstacle Modification Compared to the regular season, several obstacles were modified or changed by the completion rule for this competition, in order to make the obstacles harder for the competitors. Here were the obstacles: *Dragon Glider: The transition gap between the bars was longer and the second glider was slightly raised. *Bungee Road: The big pipe is further away from the bungee cords and there are four sets (instead of five) and are spread out more. *Warped Wall: The wall's height was increased to match ANW's Warped Wall (14.5ft), though still contains SASUKE's design. Competitors are only allowed three attempts (like ANW, due to the stopwatch clock). *Giant Ring Swing: The second transition had the landing hook raised. *Wingnut Alley: The wingnuts were reduced to three and were placed like they were in 2018. *Rolling Thunder: The drops were replaced with iron slopes. Competitors First Stage The First Stage's running position for each batch is randomly selected. The order is Oceania, United Kingdom, Asia, USA, Europe and Latin America. Obstacles ① *Dragon Glider (ドラゴングライダー) ② Rolling Hill (ローリングヒル) ③ *Bungee Road (バンジーロード) ④ Log Runner (ログランナー) ⑤ Bone Maze (骨の迷路) ⑥ Tackle (タックル) ⑦ *Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) * - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW4's Course) Results Batch 1 Batch 2 Batch 3 Batch 4 Batch 5 Batch 6 Standings After the First Stage Second Stage After the First Stage, the running order for each batch was decided by the standings of the First Stage. This means that Team Europe goes first, Team UK goes second and all the way down to Team USA, where they go sixth. Obstacles ① *Giant Ring Swing (ジャイアントリングスイング) ② Pointed Salmon Ladder (尖ったサーモンラダー) ③ Giant Cubes (ジャイアントキューブ) ④ Pipe Nightmare (パイプナイトメア) ⑤ *Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアリー) ⑥ Wall Lift (ウォールリフト) * - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW4's Course) Results Batch 1 Batch 2 Batch 3 Batch 4 Batch 5 Batch 6 Standings After the Second Stage Third Stage After the Second Stage, the order of all of the competitors are based on their performance of this competition so far, overall team standings and worked with a round-robin format. Obstacles ① *Rolling Thunder (ローリング・サンダー) ② Planet Bridge (プラネットブリッジ) ③ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ④ Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑤ Flying Bar (フライングバー) * - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW4's Course) Results Final Stage Obstacles ① ^Endless Invisible Climb (無限の目に見えない登り) (25m) Time Limit: 50 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide